


A Tiger's Gratitude

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Genichiro's spiny tiger dick, Impregnation, Kind acts lead to nice rewards, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Gift, Sex Pollen, Smut, Were-Creatures, Weretiger Genichiro, bottom!Wolf, top!Genichiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Wolf's kind act of saving a beast from a trap leads to him being confronted by a large, handsome man who turns out to be the tiger he saved. The shapeshifter rewards him with a flower - an innocent gift - but it leads to something much more than Wolf expects.





	A Tiger's Gratitude

Wolf hears it, the growl of a beast coming from one of the shrubs. Wolf stops in his tracks and listens for it again.

It is odd, as no predator would give away its location so easily without reason. He had sensed little to no prey animal in the area, so what would a beast be growling for? He investigates to satiate his curiosity; there is little for him to do aside from his scouting mission. Being a little sidetracked would do no harm.

Wolf however, doesn’t expect to find a tiger in a trap. It’s a beautiful, majestic creature. Its fur is a blend of golden orange and black stripes, and its eyes - it has the strangest eyes Wolf has seen on a tiger. Instead of the expected yellow, they are a brilliant, bright grey-blue that reminds Wolf of precious stones. However, they also shine with desperation and its mouth full of white canines is drooling. It is clear that the beast is hungry and enraged. Wolf stares the tiger down.

He tosses it spare fish that he'd speared from the river earlier but the tiger remains apprehensive. It sniffs the fish before it devours the entire thing, not tearing its eyes away from Wolf. It licks hungrily at the spot where the fish had laid; clearly that single fish wasn't enough. Unfortunately, Wolf has nothing else to offer.

He looks at the trap that's latched itself around the tiger’s right paw. It's a sharp, jaw-like metal apparatus chained to a nearby tree. The feline wouldn't be able to free itself without ripping off its limb. Wolf considers freeing the tiger, but will it bite the hand that saved it? It is a wild, untamed beast after all. 

Wolf is confident in escaping an injured tiger, so he decides to be a good Samaritan for once. He merely felt sorry for the beast, so he draws out his spear. The weapon alarms the tiger, which roars and tries to swipe at Wolf. He steps back, easily avoiding it.

Wolf ignores the other attacks the tiger throws at him and jams the spear into the jaw-like trap, careful not to harm the tiger. The tiger struggles, not knowing what Wolf is really trying to do. It thrashes about but its paw remains trapped. More blood spills as its struggling worsens its injuries. Wolf tries to hurry or risk hurting the tiger more.

After a few tries he manages to pry the contraption apart, and the tiger stumbles out of it. It even looks startled that it's managed to wrench free. There is a strange pause between them, and in an almost human-like manner, the tiger bows its head at Wolf before quickly limping away.

Wolf watches it leave before he turns to do the same. He feels the ends of his lips curve slightly upwards and resumes his scouting mission, lingering about the forest and in the trees for a few days until it is done. He writes a quick report, stashes the scroll and prepares to head back to the castle. He doesn't see the tiger again and wonders if it has retreated to its den to for a few days to recover.

On the day he is supposed to return, Wolf comes across a tall, large man. His imposing figure takes Wolf by surprise; he had not sensed the man's presence at all. Even his movements seem stealthy, like a cat. Wolf keeps his hand on his sword, but the stranger makes no move. In fact, he looks unarmed.

Wolf's eyes assess him. The man is dressed in a simple, single layered kimono. His long hair that reaches slightly past his shoulders is rather unkempt, giving off a wild look. Even despite that, his sharp features are handsome, attractive. Under his clothes, Wolf can see his muscles that he can’t help but let his eyes linger on them. Even someone such as Wolf would find it hard to find any flaws in the man’s proud and regal appearance. Wolf notices the rather fresh wound on his right wrist. It seems to be still healing. Suspicious, Wolf meets the man's gaze.

"You have my gratitude for aiding me," the man suddenly speaks. His voice is rather deep and a little rough, as if he has not spoken in a while. His dark eyes are not the local brown, but grey, almost blue. They remind him of the tiger a few days prior. From that thought, Wolf feels a chill. Is it possible that this man is a shape-shifting demon? Such spirits are not unheard of, especially deep in forests such as this. He grips his sword, but the man suddenly moves with incredible speed, appearing right before him and holding down his sword hand.

"I mean no harm, I merely wish to thank you," the stranger continues. Wolf doesn't respond, but his hackles are raised. He had not been able to track the man’s movements at all.

But the larger man does the unexpected - he uses his other hand and cups Wolf's chin, guiding his face up to look the man in the eye. "Would you like to be rewarded?"

Wolf blinks and stares at the man blankly. All this while, he hasn’t said a word. After recovering from his daze, Wolf jerks back and takes a few steps away. “I have to decline. I need to return to report to my master,” Wolf says. The man - tiger? - visibly deflates at his rejection.

“...I see, then. I hope you will come by this forest again. I insist on repaying you. I hope you will not reject my offer next time,” the man continues. He turns and disappears into the forest as suddenly as he appeared, leaving Wolf alone amongst the trees.

Wolf proceeds to return to the castle and report his findings to his master. He doesn’t return to the forest and finds himself busy for another two weeks. His mind wanders to the image of a beast and an attractive man more often than not, even finding himself rather distracted at times.

Eventually when he finally has some time for himself, Wolf returns to the forest. He hadn’t been able to forget the tiger, nor the man with the strange eyes who insisted on rewarding him. Wolf is still curious of course. What could a tiger, or rather, a shape-shifter, offer as a reward?

He treads through the same forest, walking aimlessly as he looks out for signs of a tiger. It’s a quiet place, and the days he had spent here during his mission had been comfortable. It’s neither too cold nor warm, and not humid as well. A decent place for any creature to reside in.

Wolf goes to the location where he’d last seen the tiger and the trap. The contraption that was chained to the tree is already destroyed, probably by the same creature. At least, no other beast would fall victim to it again.

The shinobi looks around but sees no sign of anything. He wonders if the tiger is even around anymore. He considers returning to the castle when he catches sight of a large beast. He reflexively reaches for his sword, but he’s knocked down onto his back before he can do anything. A heavy weight is pressed down on him. When he opens his eyes he sees that it’s the tiger with the strange grey-blue eyes.

Any normal person would be afraid to have a wild tiger pounce on them, shinobi or not, but Wolf feels little to no fear to have the beast on him. “I’m back,” the shinobi greets simply. As if amused, the tiger makes a noise and nudges its large, wet nose into Wolf’s face and flicks its rough tongue over his chin. Its sandpaper-like tongue scrapes at his skin, but the beast is strangely gentle. Wolf can’t help but reach out and run his hands through the golden and black-striped fur. It’s much softer than he expects. 

Wolf blinks again and in place of the tiger, it’s the same, strange man he’d met before. His large frame mirrors the tiger’s size. Looking closely the man resembles too much of the tiger that it isn’t surprising that he is indeed a shape-shifter. After a moment, Wolf realises that his hand that was in the tiger’s fur is now on the back of the man’s neck, fingers tangled in his long hair. Similarly, it is softer than he expects from a stranger living in the wilderness. His skin is warm, and the scent of the man is a mix of masculine musk and dried leaves. It is… rather heady. The man smirks down knowingly at Wolf before he moves off of him and helps the smaller man up to his feet. “I appreciate your return, sir shinobi.”

Wolf almost asks how the other knows of his occupation, but he thinks he wasn’t being discreet anyway. He dusts himself off and looks to the man. “I only came because you insisted. It would be rude to go back on an agreement.”

The tiger man raises his brow at Wolf and a ghost of a smile reaches his thin lips. He nods appreciatively. “It is rare to find an honest human nowadays,” the shape-shifter says. He holds his right wrist up. There’s a faint marking where the injury from the trap was, but it’s clearly healed. “Thanks to your kindness, I have healed.”

“You may call me Genichiro,” the man continues, introducing himself. He is much more formal than Wolf expects, reminding the shinobi of the nobles in the castle. He looks to Wolf expectantly.

The shinobi hesitates but eventually gives in. “Wolf.” An amused expression graces the tiger’s features. Genichiro seems to find humor in a human named after a beast. 

“Then, sir Wolf, follow me. I have something for you.”

Wolf follows obediently. The two men tread through the foliage, venturing further into the forest.

Eventually, they reach an open spring. It’s… a rather breathtaking view. While Wolf is not one to be so sentimental or taken in by such sights, he is still somewhat affected. It’s a nice clearing with a cool, clear spring. The grass and trees are bright green and the air feels just as fresh. Even his master’s garden in the castle can’t compare.

The tiger - Genichiro - leads him over to a cave at the side. Wolf stops at the entrance. It isn’t wise to enter a literal tiger’s den. The larger man looks back at him, but appears to understand. He lets Wolf wait there and retreats inside. After a moment, he returns with a small box.

“Here is your reward,” the shape-shifter offers him the box and opens it. Inside, there are open bags of gold, in the form of bars and coins. Wolf balks at the sight.

“I can’t accept this,” Wolf immediately refuses. The tiger tilts his head with a frown. 

“From what I know, humans like riches and I have no use for them, so accept it,” he insists and shoves it into Wolf’s chest. The shinobi scowls.

“I have no use for such things as well,” Wolf replies, pushing it back to the shape-shifter. The larger man puts on an annoyed expression, but Wolf remains firm. “It will only bring me trouble.”

“...Is that so,” Genichiro mutters. If the man were in his tiger form, perhaps Wolf would probably see his ears droop. “Then I am unable to repay you,” he concludes, sounding distressed.

“You really don’t have to,” Wolf tells him. The man’s frown deepens, as if such a thought is incomprehensible.

“It is the way of our kind. If you can’t accept this then…” Genichiro pauses as he ponders on something. He stares at Wolf, eyes raking over the smaller man. Wolf feels a little self-conscious, though he is guilty of having looked at the man the same way. He feels a slight rush of heat to his ears. 

The shape-shifter brings the box of gold back into his cave, only to reappear with something entirely different. A large stalk of a single flower is in his hand. It is a lotus of pure white, the bloom itself nearly as large as Wolf’s fist.

“Accept this then. I will not take no for an answer,” Genichiro says sternly, shoving the flower to Wolf’s chest again. At least, it isn’t gold. A simple flower wouldn’t bring him any trouble like nosy servants and suspicious nobles if he were to bring back gold. The flower has a nice scent to it, and Wolf does not mind tending to a plant, though he doubts it would survive long since Wolf often has to be away for missions.

He does find it a little odd that a tiger would gift him with a flower, though. He never expected that he, a simple shinobi, would ever receive a flower like a fair maiden. Wolf finds himself smiling a little as he takes it. “...I will accept this then.”

The frown on the Genichiro’s face relaxes to a slight smile when Wolf accepts it. 

Wolf thinks nothing of it as he returns to the castle with the flower in hand. He plants it in a makeshift pot in the corner of his tiny quarters and tends to it whenever he can. He doesn’t realise the uptick of the ends of his lips whenever his eyes land on the lotus with fondness.

Surprisingly, even with his irregular watering and lack of knowledge in gardening, the lotus remains in its bloomed state, continuously giving off the sweet and light fragrance that tickles Wolf’s nose whenever he returns to his personal quarters. 

Another week passes and Wolf realises he’s been feeling more fatigued and hot lately. It’s not exactly feverish, but he does feel a sort of discomfort. Even his master has noticed his condition and orders him to see the clan doctor.

But Wolf doesn’t want to go. Something in him makes him feel physically sick from just imagining being touched by a stranger, even if it is for a physical examination. As another day passes, Wolf’s fevered state worsens to the point that he’s almost bedridden. He’s rolling in his futon restlessly, covered in sweat and constantly parched. Even when the master sends a doctor to him, they are unable to come to a certain diagnosis. They do however, notice the bright white flower that is set in the pot beside Wolf’s futon. The doctor reaches out to inspect it when Wolf lunges at him like a rabid hound.

Fortunately his master is present to stop him. The doctor, while shaken, surmises that Wolf may have been poisoned by the flower. Wolf becomes irrationally protective and aggressive towards anyone who dares approach the flower, even towards his master.

In the end, they had to isolate the shinobi while his master seeks out professional help.

Wolf, meanwhile, continues to suffer in his fevered state as time goes by. He feels hot,  _ too _ hot and uncomfortable. He’s realised what kind of ‘heat’ he is experiencing a few days past but had stopped from indulging himself. But the discomfort has proven too strong and his hands wander down to his crotch as he bites into his sleeping mat. Wolf finds brief relief once he touches himself, curling a hand around his member and stroking fast. The shinobi feels desperate, pumping himself quickly for climax. But it feels pointless, and his orgasm is frustratingly out of reach when his mind is blank and he’s touching himself without a fixed thought. As if in answer, Wolf finds himself thinking of the shape-shifting man, the tiger. 

_ Genichiro _ . That was his name wasn’t it? The majestic tiger, with the golden fur and the strange grey-blue eyes. With his large build and muscles, the piercing eyes. Under that gaze, even as a Wolf, he can’t help but feel like prey. 

Wolf imagines the man pouncing on him like before, his whole weight pressed onto him as the man crawls over him on all fours like the beast he is. Imagines the man’s eyes staring at every inch of him before he leans down to bite and rip off his clothes and take him as he is.

“Mmh-” the shinobi groans and shudders. He squeezes his cock and pumps furiously. He feels his ass clench and relax, empty and wanting. He curls into a fetal position as he continues to stroke himself. He’s getting close.

His mind helpfully supplies him with more images of the shapeshifter. Genichiro in those loose robes, allowing Wolf a peek of his muscled chest. Wolf had wanted to bite them. Lick at that tan skin and bite into it. He bites at his own lip instead and groans.

Wolf is painfully hard and close. He thinks of Genichiro taking him raw, rough and primal. Going at it like beasts, wanting nothing more than to procreate. He imagines the man’s cock - would it be any different than that of a human’s? He’s sure that his member is thick and long like the man himself. He’s practically drooling as he imagines that cock entering him.

“A-ah - hah..” Wolf moans and trembles. He cums with a drawn out groan and buries his face in the mat. Relief floods him as his body cools and the aching stops. But it is merely temporary. The feverish heat returns not long after, and Wolf realises he has to keep touching himself to stave off the ache that comes with the heat. His glazed eyes keep straying to the white flower beside him. The sweet fragrance is comforting, but it also leaves him wanting. He wants, and he needs.

His mind keeps wandering to Genichiro.

He shakily gets to his feet, pulling the flower from its pot. The sweet scent of the flower engulfs him and an unbearable heat swells up from within.

As if in a daze, Wolf slips out of the castle and staggers towards the forest.

\----

A lone tiger stalks through the forest floor. He has already eaten his fill for the night, but Genichiro still finds himself hungry for something else. He has been waiting patiently since gifting the shinobi who saved him from the trap with the Lotus flower.

The flower is meant to be a reward, albeit with an unintended effect. Of course, if it wasn’t meant to be, then nothing would happen. The flower itself brings protection and fortune for anyone who has it in their possession. But it also a mating gift from a shape-shifter to their intended. If the receiver has even an inkling of reciprocal interest, then the Lotus would release its sweet scent that would set off one’s pheromones.

Genichiro had not mistaken in scenting the interest in the other male. He’d caught the subtle looks too, even though the human is very good at maintaining a straight face unlike others. The shinobi is kind enough and skilled enough to help a beast, and did not even flinch despite finding out that he is a shapeshifter. And along with his honesty, the shinobi - Wolf, as he claims to be named - is a prime candidate for the lone tiger’s mate.

He tries to be patient as he waits for any response. It has been a week since that day has passed, but that should be about the amount of time needed. He wonders if the Lotus’ scent has affected his intended mate. Genichiro can only wait impatiently, spending his day by his lonesome while his mind is fixed on the human male with stoic face but expressive brown eyes.

The tiger’s ears perk up when he hears the rustle of leaves and grass under familiar footsteps. The beast runs over towards the anticipated guest of the forest, loping over grass and creeks, slinking past trees and boulders.

He finds Wolf - his shinobi - on his knees hugging himself. In one of his hands is the Lotus.

The tiger shapeshifts to his human form as he approaches Wolf. The man slowly looks up to reveal a flushed face and red-bitten lips. His eyes are glazed, and in the darkness of the night, his eyes glow a beautiful gold. Just like a real wolf.

Genichiro feels a chill of desire run down his spine. He  _ wants _ the man. He  _ needs _ him as his mate.

“Genichi…ro, you - this flower,” Wolf struggles to say. His body shivers harder the closer Genichiro approaches. He covers nose and mouth, as if to avoid breathing in fumes. “Your scent - what… what did you give me?”

“I gave you your reward for saving me,” Genichiro grins as he kneels down to level with the smaller man. He takes hold of Wolf’s hand holding the flower. His grin bares sharp canines and did not fail to notice Wolf’s eyes glancing at them before he looks away with reddened ears. “Part of your reward. I have more for you, if you accept what the Lotus has started.”

“....” Wolf responds with nothing, only able to breathe heavily as he tries to repress the heat that’s still affecting him. The smell coming off the other man is heavy and intoxicating that even covering his nose and mouth does little to stop the effects on his body.

“Sir Wolf, I’ve presented you with the chance to be a tiger shape-shifter’s mate. Aside from power and fortune, I can also grant you pleasure,” Genichiro tells him, leaning in closer, scenting Wolf’s cheeks and neck. The human smells of sweat and arousal. His own instincts are screaming at him to claim the human right there. “A fitting reward for one who’s saved this noble creature, isn’t it?”

He hears a forced chuckle from the shinobi. Genichiro pulls back to view Wolf’s expression, but he’s suddenly pulled down by the collar of his robes, and a pair of thin, heated lips assault his. A prying, hot tongue slips into his mouth and the kiss is hungry and wild. Genichiro responds to the kiss, excited by the prospect of his chosen mate responding this eagerly to him.

Wolf bites down on Genichiro’s lip and moans into the man’s mouth, his eyes glazed and dark with lust. “You could have just asked,” Wolf murmurs and kisses him again. He presses his body to Genichiro’s, dropping the flower from his grip to grab at the shapeshifter’s larger frame, struggling not to climb on top of the man. 

The shapeshifter laughs, the sound a low and rumbling sound, and wraps his large arms around Wolf’s body, easily lifting the smaller man. “I know of a more comfortable place,” Genichiro tells him and Wolf buries his face in the other’s chest, drowning himself in that thick, sweet scent that alleviates his heat a little.

Wolf realises they’re heading into the den which the tiger had led him to before. He had stopped from entering it last time, but now, he’s carried into the cavern with little opposition. The cave den is covered in Genichiro’s scent which makes Wolf grip and bite onto the man’s robes as the smell makes him squirm. He feels needy now, sweating and shivering slightly with such a fierce need for physical contact. Realising that he is hard again, Wolf tries to hide it, though he knows the shapeshifter is likely to be aware of his state from the beginning.

He’s lowered to a nest of grass and leaves which turns out to be unexpectedly warm. Wolf splays himself over the bedding, rolling into the leaves and pressing into it. He’s still covered in sweat and the heat has yet to subside. The scent of Genichiro that covers the entire cave leaves Wolf conflicted. On one hand it lessens his ache, but on the other, it is making him needy. He feels the bedding dip in from the weight of the man moving beside him. Soon enough, he’s rolled over to his back and the shapeshifter is on top of him. Wolf looks up with dazed eyes, locking onto blue-grey ones that gleam with want. He looks suspiciously like a starving tiger, much like the one he met the first time.

The man’s large body overlaps his and it’s heavy and deliciously warm enough to make Wolf’s insides stir. His hands reach up to grab at the man’s robes, pulling him down again. “Stop stalling,” Wolf growls frustratedly, his limbs moving to wrap around the tiger’s larger frame. The man’s body heat is enticing and Wolf can’t help but latch onto him. He feels lips on his neck, followed by a tongue, and it’s wet and slick and Wolf shivers at the ticklish sensation. Yet he can’t let go, pressing his body to Genichiro’s as much as he physically can. 

“Want,” the shinobi gasps, his mind too hazy to form a proper sentence. He hears Genichiro hum thoughtfully, still teasing him on the neck with his mouth and grazing lightly on the skin with his sharp teeth. “Want more.”

The human sounds needy enough to spark desire in Genichiro. The shapeshifter bites down lightly on his neck, eliciting a groan from him. His grip on Genichiro tightens and he lifts his hips to press up to the shapeshifter’s. Wolf can feel the large bulge there. He nearly groans in excitement but places his focus into reciprocating, turning his head to mouth at Genichiro’s neck and up to his ear. He bites on the man’s lobe and earns a low growl.

“Ah-” Wolf hisses as Genichiro’s biting kisses lower down his body, large hands ripping away his clothes to bare his naked form. His hot mouth goes even lower past his belly, nibbling along his navel line. Wolf spreads his thighs without shame - it’s where the heat is most unbearable. His hands find themselves in Genichiro’s hair, tugging and pulling the long black locks with his fingers. “Genichiro…”

“Wolf,” Genichiro murmurs against his skin. He sniffs hard, pressing his nose from Wolf’s belly down to his crotch. “You smell divine.” He rips the last piece of garment that covers his mate and licks his hardened shaft. Wolf jerks and tugs hard but Genichiro merely grins. “You must have suffered the past few days from the flower’s scent, haven’t you?”

“Are you a tiger or a snake?” Wolf grumbles, referring to his use of trickery with the flower. He makes no move to push Genichiro away, instead nudging him to his thighs, where Genichiro kindly takes his shaft in his mouth. Wolf groans, his eyes slipping shut as he bites down on his lip.

Genichiro continues to pleasure him with his mouth, leaving Wolf’s mouth dry from moaning out so much, his body hot and tense from the stimulation even as his thighs quiver from the pleasure. The fire inside him continues to burn, keeping him hungry and wanting. Wolf can do little but open up his legs and bucks his hips up like he’s offering himself. He almost wants to voice out his needs but he still has some shame left.

Thankfully for him, the tiger holds Wolf’s ass and kneads them, his large hands moving over to cup at Wolf’s balls while his fingers teasingly brush over the entrance of his anus. Wolf looks down to watch the man swallow his length, all while his hand and fingers reach down to start pressing a digit in, slowly introducing it inside him. His fingers are bigger, thicker than Wolf’s and it helps to stretch him open. Slowly but surely, Wolf feels himself opening up. It’s enough for Wolf to start squirming impatiently again. He needs it. He needs more now.

“Hurry,” Wolf nearly growls at the other. His voice is getting rougher with each time he demands from the other.

“Patience, my Wolf, I need to make sure you can take more than what a normal human can,” Genichiro tells him, pressing a kiss to Wolf’s lip and licks into his mouth. Wolf can taste his own essence, but it’s made sweeter with the mix of Genichiro’s flavour. The human nods obediently and allows the other to continue. His face is flushed and his eyes glazed over while his loose hair is swept back by Wolf himself so as to get a clear view of the larger man sucking on his cock and thrusting his fingers inside him again.

But the shapeshifter is a cruel tease, bringing Wolf close to the edge with his mouth and fingers several times only to pull back when he’s almost there. It leaves the shinobi growling several times in frustration but Genichiro is good at placating him with kisses, and until after what seems like hours, the man finally stops with his preparation and Wolf is left exhausted. He would have fallen asleep if the ache and heat isn’t keeping him awake.

“Hurry,” Wolf mumbles, reaching for the man again, unable to help himself. He’s been deprived of contact aside from his lower region, and despite his loathing for neediness like this, his instincts thanks to the Lotus’ scent has made the shinobi shed the last dregs of shame that he has in the past long moments.

“You’ll thank me for preparing you,” Genichiro says with an amused smile, even though he knows the human is barely even listening. He finally takes his robes off and Wolf’s eyes brighten at the sight of the man on top of him. He’s fantasised briefly, but this is more than he could even imagine. And his cock - Wolf’s mouth nearly waters at the sight. It’s as thick and long as he expected, maybe even bigger. But it also looks a little different - he shifts for a closer look but is pinned down by the beast on top of him. “Stay put.”

Wolf makes a face but doesn’t move. Besides, he’s been waiting for this, literally aching for it, and he can’t wait any longer.

Flipped onto his stomach to lay flat and prone across the bedding, Wolf breathes hard to relax. He looks back and stares at the handsome face on top of him. Genichiro’s face is focused as he brings his hardened cock to his mate’s prepared entrance. The human shivers with near excitement, forcing himself to loosen his muscles. His instincts spurred by the Lotus’ scent is calling out for Genichiro, for his mate. He needs this so much. 

Wolf pants in anticipation as he feels Genichiro kiss at his shoulders and back. His hair is pushed aside from his nape and he feels Genichiro’s breath on the skin there.

And suddenly, a set of strong jaws bites down on his nape, sharp teeth digging into his skin and flesh.

“Wha-” Wolf gasps, his eyes widening as Wolf experiences an explosion of both pain and pleasure. Pain from the bite to his neck, and also from the man’s girth as it enters and stretches him open. But it’s not the thickness that takes him by surprise, but the strange shape and texture that comes with it. “What is-!” His body arches and trembles in response as the man impales him with his cock, all while clamping down with his teeth. It’s so good and it fills him up so full but - the strange yet soft barb-like bumps that’s scraping his insides is pushing him even more so over the edge. It’s rubbing along his anal walls and adding even more pleasure than he first thought he can reach.

His hands scrabble at the dried grass and leaves underneath him and his throat lets out a choked out moan. He grits his teeth as Genichiro begins to move, pulling back his strange length and thrusting in again. The strange shape of Genichiro’s cock leaves Wolf’s body shaking. It’s too much, and with the thickness of it, the shinobi feels like he’s being fucked inside out. He’s dizzy from the heady mix of pain and pleasure and yet he can’t get enough of it.

Wolf groans and grips vainly at the loose grass. “Ungh- Geni-!” Wolf gasps, but he’s unable to move with the man’s jaws on him. His thrusts are hard and rough, slamming into Wolf with such brutal force. But the human is drowning with the pleasure that’s assaulting his senses. The musky scent of sweat, blood, sex and pheromones from their mating is thick and almost palpable that Wolf feels like he’s suffocating on it. Despite all that he wants more - more of the man’s cock inside him and that smell to envelop each of his senses.

His own cock is twitching and he can’t stop his own hips from pushing back into the man’s girth. It’s a primal need and want to please his mate that’s making his body move on its own. The Wolf comes once when the tiger slams into a particular spot in him, making him scream out he’s nearly howling, but neither of them are sated. They continue with their copulation even as the smaller man is gasping and panting, still moaning out helplessly until he’s out of breath. His mouth hangs open, uncaring that he’s made a mess of himself from the sweat and drool as he’s pounded into by the beast on top of him. Wolf feels like he’s being devoured, especially with the teeth in his neck. He feels the blood dripping down his back and shoulders, but the pain has all but numbed, leaving Wolf with little else to feel but the mind-blowing pleasure that comes from getting thoroughly fucked by Genichiro’s cock.

After what seems like eternity, Genichiro releases his bite on Wolf and the human drops on the bedding, semi-conscious and in a stupor. His eyes blink slowly and looks back up at the tiger - now officially his mate - and his eyes immediately fix themselves on the bloodied lips and teeth. Wolf shudders from the sight. That’s his blood on Genichiro’s lips and tongue, and the thought of it is so intimate and somewhat arousing. He feels sore yet he’s barely satisfied, even with his own cock hard and having orgasmed before.

Genichiro’s eyes are just as dark as when they first started, the scent of lust and arousal still coming off him in waves. Wolf is pulled in by it and wraps his arms around his mate, clinging on for dear life as the shapeshifter enters him once again. Neither of them can resist the other. Wolf groans, enjoying the sensation of being filled again. Despite that, his exhaustion nearly takes his consciousness, but Genichiro hushes and soothes him with frustratingly gentle kisses accompanied by nibbles that are hard enough to bruise but soft enough not to break skin.

“Ngh- Can’t…” Wolf murmurs with a small whine. He’s starting to sting; it’s already impressive that he could last this long with a monster like that entering him for his first time, but Genichiro assures him.

“Shh, I’m close, my Wolf. So close to making you completely mine,” Genichiro murmurs low into his ear, dipping his tongue in to leave Wolf shuddering. “I’m going to fill you full of my seed, fill you full to bear my children.”

“Gen-!” Wolf starts to squirm. The low voice in his ear, the thought of being bred and pumped full like this, becoming the tiger’s mate and bear his children - it’s - Wolf isn’t sure what to think, but it’s a thought so enticing, so arousing that his cock twitches again and he clings tighter on the shapeshifter. “Fill - fill me full of your seed.”

“Such a good mate,” Genichiro chuckles, kissing Wolf full on the mouth, deep and sensual and stealing his mate’s breath.

It takes him several pumps into his human mate’s body before he cums finally, hard and intense with a ferocious growl that it sends a violent shiver through both of them. Genichiro tries not to hurt his human any further than from his teeth, but it’s the Wolf who’s biting on to him to snuff his moans. He can feel his cum flooding the man’s insides, dripping out of it and down his cock. Wolf had cum as well the moment he feels his warm release hit his inner walls. His entire body curls inwards from the sensation of being full like this, his belly flooded with his mate’s seed. Strangely it feels like relief, like he’s successfully accomplished something. Perhaps it has something to do with the Lotus’ scent and his affected pheromones. 

When Genichiro finally pulls out of him, Wolf slumps against the larger man unconscious, but there’s a mildly content expression on his face. Genichiro wraps himself around his mate protectively, kissing the smaller man’s head. 

He’s finally found the perfect partner and knows that due to the shinobi’s sense of honesty and loyalty, might make him want to return to his human master.

But Genichiro won’t allow that. He’ll have his mate stay with him forever, and no human will get in his way.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is long overdue and was sponsored by [SinclairTopside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairTopside/pseuds/SinclairTopside)! Visit [my writing twitter](https://twitter.com/r3v34kazekami) to find out how to sponsor such fics~


End file.
